Inferno
'Plot' A man arrived in a desert area and writes a report about a machine he had been watching. There were massive tremors in the place where he was supposed to check over. A bunch of giant cow-like aliens emerged from the machine destroyed in the tremors. Doug got in his truck and tried to start it up, but it wouldn't start. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen were heading to a location in his car. Kevin's police detector went off alerting him of a cop with a radar gun. Kevin clicked a button using a cloaking field rendering it temporarily invisible although it still alerted the radar gun. They arrived at the area filled with the aliens. Ben worried that they would eat Kevin since they ate rocks and Kevins' mutation is partly made of rock. Kevin used an ID mask to disguise himself, however Gwen was still worried. Ben ran ahead trying to transform into Humungousaur, failing to, as the aliens ran him over. Kevin barged into the scene to rescue Ben. Gwen joined in to save Kevin from being eaten and Ben managed to become Brainstorm. He trapped the aliens. They later contacted Grandpa Max who spoke about how they were Pyroxivors and how they hadn't been seen on Earth. Max said this is were fantasy creatures came from except Bigfoot. They got in Kevin's car and went to the area were the explosion was. They began driving down a caved tunnel made in the explosion. Suddenly the car began falling tons of feet and Kevin clicked a button for a parachute. It tore and so he activated the Jet-rockets. They landed safely and began to search the cave. Kevin tried lighting a match, Gwen kept blowing out as Ben told him the room was filled with dynamite. An alien named Moldywarp began pushing boulders down and Ben became Big Chill going after him. He revealed he had been stealing explosives after being captured and how he hated friends or people in general. The alien led them an elevator and went down to the area were magma was building up. Ben met up with Vulkanus and he ordered his men to take care of the group. Vulkanus prepared to fight but Ben prevented a conflict. Vulkanus spoke about how he spent the Taydenite he got from Kevin and bought the Earth. Vulkanus planned to drop a bomb into the center of the earth to make the planet more like his home planet, Vulcan. He dropped the bomb which Ben decided to stop, while Kevin, Gwen, and Moldywarp fought Vulkanus. Gwen was cornered by a tractor which began drilling through her shields and Ben was unable to use the Omnitrix. Moldywarp blew up the machine and Ben became Spidermonkey. He battled and defeated Vulkanus. The later escaped his body-armor and had sped up the bomb's countdown. Spidermonkey planned to catch the bomb when to drops. Spidermonkey tried to become Humongousaur but instead become Jetray and the bomb dropped and he went after it. Jetray destroyed the bomb by using his neuroshock blasts before it could do damage and escaped the tunnel. He met up with his team, reverted to Ben, and found Moldywarp planning to blow the area up to keep Vulkanus away. They rushed to the car with Moldywarp and escaped the cave area as it exploded. They arrived on the surface and Moldywarp reunited with his Pyroxivors. Kevin was happy Vulkanus had wasted tons of his money. Ben stated they needed to get to the Pyroxivors back underground. Moldywarp said he'd do it and revealed he eats them, disgusting Ben and Gwen. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Moldywarp *Pyroxivor Villains *Vulkanus 'Aliens Used' *Brainstorm (accidental transformation) *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Jetray (selected alien was Humungousaur) 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *A Planetary Renovation Permit allows someone to change the atmosphere, the terrain and the oceans of the planet they purchase any way they want and its all legal. *Pyroxivores only eat rock. *The mole alien's name, Moldywarp, is a possible allusion to the character Voldemort from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books. *Moldywarp's name comes from the word 'mouldywarp,' a term used commonly for moles. *Ben was able to read Vulkanus's language on the permit because of the Omnitrix's Universal Translator. *We learn that Gwen has claustrophobia. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes